Acting
by Serene Cullen
Summary: ELEVAN! Elizabeth is the daughter of two loving parents but some very wealthy judgemental grandparents. Her grandparents are flying in to check up on her progress in becoming the heir to the family fortune. The problem? Her parents may have lied a bit
1. The Challenge

The Challenge

"Hi mom, dad," I greeted walking down the stairs.

"Elizabeth," my mother smiled overly happy.

"What's happening?" I asked sighing knowing that I was about to receive either bad news or a daunting task.

"Your grandparents are coming in to town," my dad said taking in a deep breath.

"I'm assuming since you're mentioning to me that they are yours dad and not my normal grandparents on mom's side?"

"Correct Elizabeth," he nodded still trying to smile. "Have a great day at work," he said smiling.

I sighed as I ran my fingers threw my not yet styled hair. "Ok so why the unusual amount of nerves?"

"We told them you had a boyfriend," my mom confessed. I stared at them "it's what they expected of a well-studied future marine biologist with high ambitions."

I shook my head "how long have we been dating?"

"Nine months," she said.

"What does he do?"

"Unestablished."

"Anything special?"

"You two have amazing chemistry and love to spend almost all hours together."

I shook my head "I'll find someone and get him to agree. How long are they staying?"

"A month," my mother bit her lip.

"You don't like making this easy for me do you?"

"Also you two are supposed to pick them up from the airport together tonight at midnight," my dad added. "Oh and we love you baby."

I snorted "I know, I know. I'll call you when I know who is taking on my acting challenge. I have an idea who it might be but I'll call." I left my house and arrived on set half an hour later.

"Hey look who finally showed up!" Victoria said pointing towards the door where I entered.

"Ya sorry I'm like 30 seconds late," I said rushing to Ariana who I hugged tightly. I made my way around Victoria being my last hug.

"How have you been?" Victoria asked smiling at me.

"I'm fine just a little stressful at home," I said. "How are you Vic?" I asked before I was asked to elaborate.

"Oh I've been good Avan and I have been texting like crazy recently. He kept me up until 2 last night," she said smiling.

"Ok guys and girls let's start at one!" Dan yelled walking in.

Avan and I scrambled to our spot by the lockers where we were to make-out like love struck idiots then talk about nothing really. We made-out and he kept me close both of us playing our parts well.

"Hey," I whispered when we were supposed to talk in the background. "I kinda need a favor."

"Sure what's up," he asked pulling me close. He would make the perfect boyfriend.

"My parents invited my grandparents over, or maybe they invited themselves that's unclear. Anyways they told them I had a boyfriend and well I don't. But they need me to bring a friend or something and pretend that we've been dating."

Avan quirked an eyebrow at me but before he could answer Victoria came up to us and we were now involved in the scene.

After the scene was finished and Dan yelled "CUT!" everyone was allowed to run off and do whatever they wanted. Avan was talking to Victoria who was laying the charm on so thick that I could scrape it off with a wall scraper.

Ariana came up to me and hugged me "hi," she said.

"Hey Ariana," I smiled kindly back.

"So Victoria said you were having family issues?" Ariana said.

I groaned "she's such a gossip. I mean I would totally have told you but Dan doesn't need to know, Eric doesn't need to know, it's frustrating."

"I totally get it," Ariana nodded "but what is wrong Liz?"

"My grandparents are coming over tonight."

"Oh Liz!" Ariana hugged me tightly "I'm sorry I'm sure it won't be too bad though right?"

"That depends on if Avan will help me."

"Help you with what?" Ariana pulled away excited.

"My parents told my grandparents that I had a boyfriend of nine months."

"You didn't tell me!" Ariana yelled then thought for a moment "o that's why you need Avan. Ok I forgive you," she smiled. I shook my head at her laughing.

"Hey Liz," I felt two arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back onto the strong chest.

"Hey Avan," I said smiling up at him. "Do you need some help peeling all that off?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Avan asked looking down at himself.

"You know all that flirt Victoria just laid on you," Ariana and I laughed and Avan shook his head.

"If you still want my help Miss Gilles I'd be happy to assist you."

"Great," I said hugging him. "We start tonight we're picking them up from the airport, we've been dating nine months, we love spending time together, and most importantly I am _not _an actress."

"I'll study my lines," Avan chuckled.

**AN: Alright so I hope you guys like this. It's my first attempt at an Avan Liz but I think I did pretty well. Please review I am leaving for a week tomorrow so I'll update soon after I get back. Reviews are really loved!**


	2. Car Ride

Car Ride

"Meet me at my house k Avan? We'll leave from there probably around eleven."

"Why is Avan going to your house?" Victoria asked coming up and interrupting. She stood close to Avan who still held me while we talked to Ariana.

"I'm helping Liz here out with some acting exercise," Avan joked squeezing me lightly. I rolled my eyes at his antics but nodded.

"What kind," Victoria asked obviously upset as she stared at his arms around me. "And why are you holding her like that?"

"I'm practicing," Avan said waggling his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Avan's playing my boyfriend for me," I cleared up.

"Why?" Victoria yelled glaring at me.

"As a favor," I said vaguely. "Come on Avan, I'll see you tomorrow Ariana, Victoria," I nodded at my cast members who were around me. Avan allowed me to lead but he did take my hand. I smiled back at him and he smiled to me. Avan made me happy "thank you for agreeing to help me Avan, it means a lot."

"No problem Liz," he said as he kissed my hand and departed to his truck. I went to my own tiny car and we headed off to my house. I made it there easily, as I should it's my house, but ten minutes later Avan still wasn't there. Worried I reached for my phone right as it started to ring. It was Avan "hello?" I asked.

"LIZ!" his voice erupted from the phone "I'm SO lost!" I laughed over the phone and the noise emitted through my whole house. "Help me!"

"Do you know where you are?" I asked walking down my stairs.

"No! Wait I'm near a coffee house," he said.

"Pull in I'll be there soon," I said walking outside and closing my phone. I walked two blocks to the coffee shop and saw his car. I waved and he jumped out and hugged me.

"I was so lost," he said.

"I know, I know, come on I'll direct you." I climbed into his car and he got in too. I pointed him towards my house and he pulled his car into the driveway next to mine. "I can't believe you've never been over," I said getting out.

"I know you must not like me or something," he joked.

"Right that must be why I asked you to play my boyfriend," I said rolling my eyes.

He threw his arm over me and cuddled me closer as we walked inside. "Elizabeth," my mother's cherry voice called "is that you?"

"And Avan," I returned her happy call.

"Oh hello Avan," she said walking out to greet us.

"Hello Mrs. Gilles," he said holding his hand out.

"Oh please," she almost snorted "call me Ana," she pulled him into a hug which was a normal family greeting. "My husband, Donavan is finishing up a phone call with his work but he'll be down soon."

"Did dad get a call back from that guy at Disneyland?" I asked excited.

"No I think it's a private investor," my mom said. I nodded. "So is Avan your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes at her playful tone "yes Avan and I have been dating nine months."

"Very good," she clapped happily.

"Avan and I are going to watch a movie until eleven then go ahead and get Nana and Pop Pop from the airport."

"Pop Pop?" Avan asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's what I call my grandpa leave me alone," I said playfully punching his arm.

"Well it sounds like you two have a plan, and the amazing chemistry your father talked about." My mom smiled and walked off.

"Let's go to my room," I pulled him up the stairs and we plopped down on the bean bag chairs I stashed in my room. "Do you wanna watch anything in particular?" I asked.

"Nah we can watch whatever," he shrugged.

"Ok you go pick," I said.

"Why?" he said looking over at me.

"Because I'm super comfy and I don't want to move."

Avan laughed as he got up to try and find a movie he wanted to watch. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed wrenching something from my shelf. "Let's watch Hell's Kitchen!"

I laughed as he put it in "do you know how to cook?" I asked.

"Ya I cook a lot," he admitted.

"That's our couples hobby then," I said nodding. "I can be your adorable little assistant chef and you're the big guns."

*3rd POV*

Avan chuckled and pulled Liz into his arms and they sat watching three or four episodes of Hell's Kitchen. Liz slept softly on Avan's chest and he pushed it until eleven ten until he finally woke the girl on his chest.

Liz slowly lifted her head and looked around becoming aware of her surroundings. "Come on Liz, it's eleven ten and I'll drive." Slowly Avan helped Liz up and led her to his car.

She stretched once seated and yawned as well. "So are you ready to meet Nana and Pop Pop?" Liz asked.

Avan chuckled as he exited the freeway and headed towards the airport. "Yup. You know Liz you give me one crazy ride," he smiled over at her.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she winked.

**AN: Ok so I hope you guys liked this chapter. I got a lot of wonderful reviews for chapter one and I really appreciate it. Please review it makes my day!**


	3. The Crazies

The Crazies

Avan allowed me to sit beside him in the airport. I had leaned my head on Avan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you see them?" Avan whispered as my eyes nearly closed again.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around drowsily. "Nana," I pointed to a woman dressed in nice clothing and a man who was holding her bags. I shook sleep off quickly and walked over, Avan attached to my hand. "Nana! Pop pop!" I waved at the two and their faces lit up in delight.

"Elizabeth," my grandmother said and hugged me. My grandfather shook Avan's hand before he too took me into a hug. When greeting my grandmother Avan kissed her hand very kindly. I smiled widely at him and went to his side. Avan wrapped his arms around my waist and kept me close to him.

"This is Avan, my boyfriend," I introduced.

"Well it's lovely to meet you," my Nana said pleasantly.

We all piled into Avan's car and he drove us in silence. My grandparents and I talked a little but Avan focused on the road. One time during our travels Avan reached over and took my hand. I was so shocked I nearly stopped talking, however I kept my cool and continued.

"Mom we're home," I called into the dark house. A light turned on and my parents both appeared in front of the doorway.

"Marie," my mother said reaching for my grandmother.

"Please," my Nana said waving her away. "Elizabeth you may show us to our room just keep Ana away from your grandfather and I." She clutched my hand and I looked apologetically at my mother. I lead them up the stairs and Avan followed with their bags.

I heard my father comforting my mother as we ascended. Once I helped my grandmother sort her clothes out I turned around and noticed that Avan was gone. "Um Nana where is Avan?" I asked.

"Well I think your Pop Pop needed a word with him. So Elizabeth my darling, how long have you and Avan been dating?"

I looked curiously at my grandmother as I realized what was happening. "Nine months," I answered quickly hoping Avan would fair as well with his interrogation.

Avan's POV

"How long have you and my granddaughter been dating?" Liz's grandfather asked leaning closer.

"Oh for nine months," I answered. I nodded looking nervously at him, I really hoped that I would answer everything correctly.

Elizabeth's POV

"Where was your guys' first date?"

"Well I always count the time he walked into a dressing room I was in. We shopped all day after that but he doesn't usually count that one," I smiled and laughed a bit.

Avan's POV

"Where was your guys' first date?"

"I took her to a gorgeous restaurant dinner after I got her to agree to date me. She wore a stunning dark blue dress."

"And did you bring my little girl flowers?" he asked smiling his laugh lines piling up on his face.

"Of course, and she loved them," Avan said fondly smiling.

Elizabeth's POV

"Have you two kissed?"

"Of course Nana," I smiled at her laughing.

"Anything more?"

"Nana," I scolded my face reddening.

Avan's POV

"Have you kissed her?"

"Honestly sir she kisses me most often," the men laughed together.

"Anything else?" he led on.

"Nothing scandalous," Avan assured.

Elizabeth's POV

I sighed as I exited the room my Nana was resting in. I closed the door and leaned on it exhausted. I looked over and saw Avan in almost the exact same position I was in. I smiled sleepily at him and he smiled at me too. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly kissing the inside of my neck.

"Wanna stay over tonight?" I asked softly.

"Sure I have before anyways," he chuckled lightly.

"Right even though you've never been here," I whispered laughing. "But good I said the same thing."

"First date?"

"Dressing room you walked in."

"I took you to a fancy dinner in a blue dress and brought you flowers," Avan looked worried.

"You usually don't count the dressing room incident."

"Good thing," he said as he allowed me to lead him to my room.

"Um Avan do you mind?" I looked over at the second twin bed in my room.

"Oh! Of course not sorry," he said walking over to that one and leaving me in a bed of my own.

**AN: Please review, what do you think about the grandparents? Just as a heads up I'm not going to update until I get two reviews, a policy I'm starting with all my stories because I have a lot of them now. Thanks for understanding review review review. **


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal

I got up and stretched, I looked over to the bed next to mine and saw Avan still asleep. I smiled fondly at my closest friend. I got up and went to brush my teeth before waking Avan. "What?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time for um…school," I said guessing that's where my grandparents thought I was going during the day.

"Ok do I have a uniform?" he asked still obviously asleep.

I laughed loudly at him before pulling him up forcing him awake. "No silly we're going to see Dan and Ariana," I said trying to remind him of our actual plans.

"Oh ya, ya ok I remember," he said waking up fully. He kissed me lightly and then grabbed a bag he had brought in last night. "Some clothes," he clarified getting dressed. I touched my lips softly and looked at him. "What?" he asked obviously thinking I'd gone mental.

"You kissed me," I said.

"Ya it happens," he said giving me a strange look.

"No cameras," I said motioning my hands around to show nothing resembling a camera. "No grandparents to fool! What the heck!" I said nervously.

He looked over and his face lit up with a light blush. "I well um idk seemed like, you know the thing to do." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away "well we should probably get going."

"Ya, ya your probably right," I agreed. We both exited my house and agreed just to go in his car.

We arrived at the studio and I was happy to be out of the watch of my grandparents. Avan however did still remain by me as we grabbed today's schedule.

"Avan!" we both heard and turned to meet the eyes and bubbly giggles of Victoria. She lunged herself at Avan and latched onto his neck. "You didn't return any of my texts last night," Victoria pouted.

"Oh sorry I was at Liz's and we were up talking for a while," Avan tried to comfort.

Victoria seemed to tense as she looked over at me. "And what were you two doing exactly?" she said glaring.

"Talking," Avan said looking at her oddly.

I rolled my eyes and turned to move away from the two. I retreated to Leon who greeted me with a warm smile. "Hey Lizzie what's up?"

I sighed "I'm just getting a little sick of Victoria and all of her ridiculous flirting."

"Flirting with who?" I arched an eyebrow at Leon and he chuckled a bit "right sorry. So why is it buggen you so much?"

I looked down, "I don't know I guess I'm just tired of seeing it all the time."

"Well do you think that Vic likes seeing you and him suck face all the time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Avan and I don't kiss, we aren't actually together."

"I'll get to the last part after but you guys kiss all the time on set."

"That doesn't count!" I snapped. "That's acting and you know it!" I glared at him as I walked into my dressing room to be alone. I jumped a bit as I saw Avan sitting in my dressing room. "Um hi there," I said.

"Hey sorry I just, I just really didn't want to be out there anymore. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have intruded," he looked down.

"It's fine, today's been crazy for me too. Hey Avan I think I left my phone in your jacket do you still have it?" I looked at him curiously.

He searched his two pockets "I don't have it actually, I'm sorry." He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

I grumbled and ran some fingers threw my hair "would you mind helping me find it?" I asked.

"Sure no problem," Avan stood and we ventured out together.

Victoria's POV

"Hello?" I answered Elizabeth's ringing phone. I had um…found it in Avan's pocket.

"Hello is this Elizabeth? You don't sound like my granddaughter."

"No this is her friend Victoria," I said cheerily.

"Oh I see, I didn't mean to disrupt you're classes I was just wondering if Elizabeth and Avan already had a date planned tonight?"

I smirked a bit as I came up with a way to win Avan back. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not entirely sure what you mean. Avan and Elizabeth aren't together, they're just great friends."

"Oh?" she sounded curious. "But my granddaughter and daughter in law said that the two had been dating for nine months."

"No I'm sorry they haven't ever been together. And they most certainly aren't together now."

"I see well thank you dear," the line went dead and I happily snapped Elizabeth's phone shut.

**AN: oo so Vic has some jealousy issues. Thank you LizGilliesFanForever for such a great idea. I know it's getting complicated early but don't worry I still have a lot of ideas for this story. Remember no updates until two reviews. **


	5. Unscripted Reality

Unscripted Reality

"Avan where could it have gone?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Liz," Avan followed me loyally as we searched the entire set.

"Have you seen my phone Ariana?" I asked while moving some of the lounge couch's cushions.

"No I haven't I'm sorry. Have you tried calling it?"

"Oh Ariana you're brilliant!" I hugged her tightly. "Avan let me borrow your phone please," I said rushing towards him hands outstretched.

"Ok, ok Elizabeth here," he practically threw his phone at her. Elizabeth took it quickly and opened it "number 1," Avan said. Elizabeth looked at him oddly but pushed for the speed dial.

The room quickly blared with the song 'Teenage Dream.' Elizabeth's cheeks flushed a bit but as her head turned to look for her phone on the table or something similar everyone looked to the doorway. Elizabeth's mouth opened slightly as she stared at Victoria's pocket from which the music was coming from.

"Vic?" Avan asked looking at her puzzled. "Why do you have Elizabeth's phone? We told everyone we were looking for it. I asked you personally and you said you hadn't seen it."

"Oh ya well I hadn't but since I found it I brought it here. I thought you might be in here so that's why I came," Victoria smiled sweetly.

Elizabeth approached cautiously not entirely believing. "Can I have my phone?"

"Yup sure here," Victoria handed it to her. She smiled happily and then sat among the group. "How was everyone's night?" she asked smiling widely.

"Mom, dad, Nana, Pop Pop, Avan and I are home," I called shutting the door sleepily behind me.

"Do you have any homework darling?" my mom called.

"Nah I stayed late at school and Avan and some teachers helped me finish it all." I walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter facing my mom. "What are you cooking?"

"Stew your grandparents don't chew so well anymore so soft things are better for them."

I stuck my tongue out "that doesn't sound very appetizing."

"Wanna go out and bring something back?" Avan asked.

"That sounds great," I said jumping from my stool and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Elizabeth," my grandmother's hand came across my face. I blinked several times and then turned to look at my grandmother stunned. "You shouldn't kiss boys whom you aren't dating."

"What?" I asked stroking my sore cheek. "Avan and I _are_ dating grandmother."

"Not according to your friend who I talked to on your phone today," my grandmother crossed her arms and glared up at me.

"Grandmother what are you talking about? You didn't call me-" I looked at my phone and noticed a call today that I hadn't answered. "Who did you say you talked to?"

"She said her name was Victoria." Sudden feelings of betrayal washed over me. I frowned and looked at Avan.

"Babe why doesn't Victoria think we're dating?" I asked him. "Didn't I tell you to tell her when we got together?" I crossed my arms and launched into a spiel that I hoped they bought. "I told you when we started dating that I wouldn't have her not knowing. You know just as well as I do she has a huge crush on you!" I spun on him eyes furious "If you didn't tell her that must mean you're cheating on me!" I yelled my lip coming up and revealing my teeth with a vicious snarl.

"No Liz you have to believe me!" Avan put his hands up. "I swear I'm not cheating on you!" He pulled me close "you mean far too much to me," he kissed my neck.

I looked up at him "promise Avan?"

"I promise you," he kissed me softly. I almost felt the need to yell 'scene' after but it wasn't it was better. Not quite real but not all scripted either. He held me close and I looked over to notice both my mother and grandmother had left the room.

I wanted desperately to speak to move but, even more was my desire to remain in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and noticed his eyes were closed. I moved my head up against his neck and blissfully closed my own as well. Our reasons were different, he was acting, I was not, but in the end we were both still enjoying the same feelings. I held him close and as he pulled away my body yearned for him once again. But my arms went slack and I released him from my grasp.

"Thanks for playing along so well," I whispered.

"No problem," he smiled. "You were a great actress by the way Liz. That whole plot and thing was amazing," his eyes shone with admiration and respect. Too bad all I wanted them to hold was love.

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "Hopefully that'll quell the doubts Victoria awakened in my grandmother."

"I think it'll keep the questions at bay. Maybe we'll just have to give some PDA tonight," he chuckled making kissy noises at me.

I laughed and swatted at his cheek lightly. "No!" I said still laughing.

Avan's face went serious as he stroked the red mark on my cheek. "I can't believe she did that to you," Avan said.

"It's not a big deal," I whispered looking away. "So how about that fast food hm?" I grabbed my purse. "I'll even let you drive," I smiled and went out to the car.

**AN: Well here it is the newest chapter of Acting. I hope you guys like it let me know what you think. ^.^ **


	6. Confrontation

Confrontation

Early in the morning I rose from my bed and then spirited away from my house. With an unhappy thought resting in my head as I exited my house to the car. Arriving on set as early as possible I walked into the lounge. I saw who I was looking for sitting beside Avan, her body draped all over his. "Victoria!" I yelled as I entered.

She looked up shocked at my outburst, everyone else copied. "Where do you get off?" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked playing innocent.

"You nearly ruined everything! You told my grandmother Avan and I weren't dating when I already told you he was helping me."

"You shouldn't lie to your grandmother," Victoria snapped. "Besides I didn't know."

"I told you! And where do you even get off answering my phone?" I cocked my head to the side. I glared daggers at her and balled my fists up.

"Liz calm down," Avan said jumping to his feet and resting his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean calm down? You remember what hell she put us through last night."

"Look I think Vic's telling the truth. She's a really good friend of mine and I don't think she'd intentionally put us through such trouble."

"So then why did she steal my phone from your pocket?"

"I'm sorry," Victoria spoke up finally. "I honestly thought it was Avan's phone, I just wanted to pull a little prank on him. I had no idea it was your's Elizabeth and then when it rang I didn't know I wasn't supposed to answer. I just did because since it was me pulling the prank I didn't want to cause Avan any trouble for missing a call." Victoria pushed her fingers together in a nervous manner. "I'm really sorry," she said before sitting again.

I didn't really feel like she was being sincere but I had no intention of making a further scene. I turned my back on the group and left the room. I sat down on set watching as Dan rushed around set checking to ensure everything was still intact. I sighed in distress as my mind raced what was happening? I was sure Victoria was lying but I had no proof. I rested my head in my hands and was shocked when someone sat down beside me.

"Hey Liz," he came and rested his head on my shoulder and smiled up at me.

"Hi Avan," I pouted. "She's lying," I said simply. "I know she told him on purpose. To get us into trouble. I can't prove it Avan but I know she did it on purpose."

"Eh," Avan shrugged his shoulders "what does it matter?" I looked at him with disbelief. "Hey can I ask you something?" I nodded still a bit perturbed by his uncaring. "I just, I was hoping maybe you could be a bit nicer to Vic, I mean since I'm dating her and everything now."

**AN: So this is a short chapter I think my shortest one for Acting but I think it may also be the most epic! Please review.**


	7. The Truth

The Truth

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" I called running after her. She was quick I could admit that. I guess she hadn't been lying when she said she used to be on the track team. I stopped when I reached the outside area, I looked in her car but I saw nothing. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Elizabeth? Where are you?" I looked around.

"Avan," Victoria's coy voice summoned me.

My face turned into one of disgust and detest. On reflex my tongue went out in distaste however I quickly put it away and put on a perfect smile for her. "Hello princess," he called.

"Oh Avan," she cooed and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her unhappily. If Elizabeth thought _she_ was testing my acting skills she was nothing compared to Victoria.

I sighed exasperated and Victoria picked up on my unhappiness. " Look Victoria I'm worried about Liz. She ran off and I'd really like to make sure she's ok."

"Avan!" Victoria growled. She released me though with a devious grin. "Fine go find her but then I'll just call grandma dearest again," she pointed rudely at me and then fetched her phone.

"Fine calm down," I said my voice a bit roughed than it needed to be.

"Fine you can go see her," Victoria said a placid look settling on her face. I sighed happily and was about to take off when she butted in "but!" I turned to face her trying to hide my distaste. "Kiss me," she said very plainly.

"Wha?" I asked looking at her stupidly. "You want me to what?" I nearly screamed again.

"Kiss. Me." She said again.

I sighed heavily but I really did need to look for Elizabeth. So I set my resolve and put my hands on her shoulders. I leaned my head down and place my lips lightly on hers. It was soft and gentle and it was feather light. It was something I knew someone like Elizabeth would drool over.

Victoria however wrapped herself around me and pulled me closer. She refused to keep the kiss at the sweet gentle release of emotion I had set the tone as.

"Avan I'm so-" the was Elizabeth's sweet voice. I turned away from Victoria and she clutched my arm.

"Liz no don't!" I sighed as she sprinted away again "run away," I finished my sentence defeated. I sighed again before sprinting after her wishing I was in better shape. It was unfortunate that I had no idea where she had taken off to.

I looked left, right, up, down, side to side, and literally all around me. As each direction yielded no sign of her I became more and more frustrated. "ELIZABETH!" I screamed in the crowded public area. People turned to look at me but the only person I didn't see was her. I sat down on the pavement and tried to think of where on this green earth she may be.

"You look stupid down there," her voice said. I looked up and saw Elizabeth with her hand held out for me.

"Found ya," I conceded as I took her hand and she hauled me up.

"Ya well, we need to be getting back to the studio." She turned then and walked off without me. I followed quickly however.

Elizabeth didn't waste any time on getting back to the studio. Did she look…flush? I followed her quickly and was met with an armful of Elizabeth. I gracefully fell to the floor with Elizabeth in my arms.

"S-someone help!" I yelled as we sat just inside the studio doors.

"What happened?" Ariana asked rushing over.

"She just fell," I said trying to get more people to help.

"Avan!" Leon said also coming over.

"Please go get one of the medics," I pleaded with him.

"I'm on it," Leon exited.

"What's going on?" Victoria asked coming about.

"Elizabeth passed out," I said looking up at her. My eyes told her she had better keep quiet.

"What's going on?"

"Where's the accident?"

"Is everyone ok?" medics flooded the area and Elizabeth was taken from my arms.

**An: it's a bit longer than the last update I did but still shorter than my usual chapters. Sorry but I hope you like it. And I put the answers in here to the whole Victoria Avan situation. Please review. **


	8. Sick

Sick

"Elizabeth my darling," my grandmother walked into the room. "I've brought you some soup my girl," she said. "It's an old family recipe and it's been proven by your great grandmother to help scare off illnesses."

"Grandmother I'm ok," I said trying to sit up. "You've been babying me for a week now," I protested.

"Stay down," my mother shrieked getting up from her chair and shoving me back onto my pillows.

"Mom I'm ok," I said before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"I'm here Mrs. Gilles," a Avan's voice broke the air as he entered my room.

"Ah the boyfriend," my grandfather said from his seat on the chair in my room.

"Are you ok?" his eyes held worry. My coughing continued and I grasped my chest in pain. I shook my head as tears pricked my eyes and I began coughing up blood. "Perhaps a hospital is in order," I offered gently.

"Grandmother is against them," Ana said clenching her fists as tears entered her own eyes.

Beck looked over at my mother with a look of disturbance on his face. He walked over to my side and took my hand in his. He violently wrenched it from where it lay before my mouth and shoved it at my grandmother's face. "You would let her die over a superstition!" he boiled over with anger.

"It is not a superstition. Elizabeth will be fine she only needs time my dear boy."

He swept his fingers across my palm and as it passed over it his fingers collected blood. "People who cough up blood don't miraculously heal! They need doctors and help! They need medication, and if you refuse to get Elizabeth to a place where she can receive these things then it is my responsibility to do so." Avan's strong arms lifted my worsening body and he carried me to his car. I coughed still as Avan drove. The coughing wouldn't stop and neither would the blood. Tears accompanied the blood and through the pain I worried about staining Avan's car.

Avan's POV

"She's going to need extensive medical treatment," a doctor told me walking out. "She'll be in solitary until she's fully recovered. I need to ask but why wasn't she brought in earlier? Her skin had almost no color to it and she's lost a great amount of blood."

"I wasn't able to visit her for the past two days and she wasn't this ill the last time I was at her house." The doctor nodded though his face was still perturbed. "Her grandmother seems to have a thing against hospitals as I picked up."

"I see unfortunately we have that problem with many of the elderly."

"Doctor is there really no way I could see her?"

"Unfortunately not, she will heal best in solitary. She is in a glass room though and you're welcome to go visit her that way." I nodded and went to the glass room where Elizabeth was laid up in bed. I looked through the glass and saw her sleeping form. She finally looked peaceful and healthy. I noted that her skin was a healthy color once again and it made me smile softly.

As I stared at her my phone buzzed. I picked it from my pocket and answered softly, thinking that somehow if I spoke too loudly that I may wake Elizabeth. "Avan!" Victoria's annoying voice came from the phone. "Where are you? You're late!" she snapped.

"What do you mean," I asked quickly looking at my watch and cussing. "Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time. I'm at the hospital I'll be at your place in ten minutes I promise." I hung up before she had the chance to retort and perhaps bite my head off.

I sighed as I shoved the phone back in my pocket. I walked away from the glass room and went to my car. I traveled the short distance to Victoria's and frowned as I exited my vehicle.

No One's POV

"She's in a what?" Elizabeth's grandmother yelled.

"Calm down ma'am I assure you people are put into medical comas every day and the vast majority of them wake up feeling better than when they were put in." The doctor tried to calm the hysterical grandmother.

"My granddaughter was in perfect health when she was in my care. Now you wretched doctors have sentenced my heir into a coma."

"Mother please be calm," Donavan tried to sooth his seething mother.

"Don't tell me to be calm," she swatted at his hand.

Suddenly the beeping from the glass room came to a halt and the group turned their head to see Elizabeth standing weakly. She leaned on the movable carrier that her IV was hooked to. "Grand-mother," she struggled "please, don't, worry," her voice was weak as she slumped onto the glass.

The doctors rushed into the room trying to get the fainted girl back into her bed. Nurses came in as well and put some medicine on the hole in her arm where she had ripped some cords out. Elizabeth laid in her bed and didn't fight the doctors as they came to her aid. She looked at her family standing there. Mom, dad, grandma, grandpa…where was Avan?

Elizabeth didn't ask yet she only stayed silent and tried to cooperate. She looked at her grandmother and mustered a smile to calm her nerves. "I'll be ok," she smiled and fought back a cough that tried to break free.

Her family looked worried but she tried to smile to encourage them. "Can you call Avan?" she asked threw the glass.

Her mother was the one who took out her cell phone and dialed the number her daughter dictated to her. "He said he's tied up right now but he'll be back to see you as soon as he can." Her mother told her putting away her old, low tech phone.

Elizabeth nodded and frowned wishing that he was here with her. She could use one normal person amongst all of the freaks that were her family.

**AN: I know that this is kind of a filler chapter but next chapter there will be drama! I promise that in the next chapter Elizabeth will confront Avan about Victoria and the ensuing conversation will be…dramatic. Anything you guys want to see? Review please.**


	9. Fighting

Fighting

Two long days later I was allowed to leave the hospital. It took about three hours for my discharge to process and I was about to tear my hair out. It was a good thing that Dan forbid it since that was the only thing that kept it in tact. I sat on my own bed now exhausted from the long hospital stay. I didn't sleep that well while I was there and it was frustrating to have dark rims under my eyes. I sighed and as I fell onto my pillow my eyes instantly let sleep find me.

"She looks like she's sleeping well," I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Ya I guess," an annoyed voice called.

"Sh," Avan's voice scolded.

"I'm already awake," I said sitting up. "Hello Victoria," I said noting that for some odd reason that she was in my room.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "hello Elizabeth."

"Looks like someone forgot to act nice today," I said rubbing my eyes.

"I'm just having a bad day," she snapped.

"Right," I got out of my bed and went to my closet searching for something to wear. "You ready to go soon Avan?" I asked.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me you forgot," I snapped. "This is my grandparents anniversary the whole reason they came down. I need my boyfriend at this dinner," I said.

"Well too bad because Avan already promised _me_ a date tonight and I'm his real girlfriend." Victoria said smirking widely at hearing my news.

"Avan!" I looked desperately at him.

"Look Victoria," Avan said "this is the whole reason I've been helping Elizabeth so I need to keep my word."

"I only let you continue your charade with her because you promised I would come first," Victoria bellowed.

"Forget it," I said pulling out a beautiful blue dress. "Forget I ever asked for your help Avan. I'll tell Nana and Pop Pop that you dumped me." I walked into my bathroom and pulled the fabric over my head. I applied blush, eye shadow, lip stick, all the common culprits. I walked out and went into my closet and pulled out silver heels. I put on jewelry and when I finally looked in the mirror, I was a knock out. But I was sad, depressed. I'd be going alone to the dinner and I wasn't happy. I had planned on leaning on Avan for support. I wanted him by my side and I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder when it all got too much. But I was strong, I would not allow this to break me. I'd gone through worse and I'd get through this. So what if Avan was…betraying me.

I turned and exited my house "I'll see you on set," I said. I exited my house, I had planned on meeting my family at the restaurant since I was supposedly bringing Avan.

"Liz!" he called after me. But I had to ignore him, I couldn't not. He left me he abandoned me when I most needed him and now it was too late. I shook my head as I drove to the restaurant.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! I know that not too much happened but there will be more next chapter. I'll try to update soon. Also I was wondering if any of my fans were x-men fans as well. If you're a fan of x-men, you write, and you wanna help me out please PM me I'd really appreciate it. **


	10. Dinner Disaster

Dinner Disaster

"Elizabeth," my grandmother greeted.

"Darling what's wrong?" my grandfather asked apparently noticing my puffy red eyes.

"Yes and where is that darling boyfriend of yours?" grandmother questioned.

I sniffed again, partly for theatrics and partly because, well, I I really liked Avan standing by my side. "He, he," I forced on a cheery smile "he dropped me like a rock."

My mother gasped "oh Elizabeth darling I'm so sorry," my mother hugged me tightly.

"It's ok mom," I said leaning into her grasp. I lightly pushed her off and sat in my own chair "happy anniversary grandmother, grandfather." I smiled brightly at them and they instantly brightened as well.

"Thank you Elizabeth," my grandfather doted.

"I got you guys something," I said pulling the gift from my purse "it's not much but I hope you guys will enjoy it." I handed them the envelope and my grandmother pleasantly took it from my fingers.

"Why thank you Elizabeth that was very thoughtful of you," she commented before opening the envelope. "Oh my! Elizabeth how did you ever afford these?" she pulled out the cruise tickets and showed them to my grandfather.

"Ah, ah a woman never reveals her age, weight, or secrets isn't that right grandmother?"

My grandmother laughed and laughed, I seem to still know how to make the older woman happy even if I was miserable. "Elizabeth this is a great present my child," grandfather praised looking over the tickets himself.

I sat wallowing in my own pity as conversation continued to flow. My father rattled on with his parents about how he was happy for them. He mentioned that he hoped his marriage to mother would be as happy and blessed as theirs. He even said he hoped Avan and I could make up and live happily married.

At the mention of Avan again I nearly broke down. I wanted him! I wanted him to actually date me! To hold me and kiss me for real! I, I wanted Avan to love me like I loved him!

"Am I late?" my tears halted as I recognized the voice.

I turned around "Avan?"

"I thought you broke up with her?" my grandfather glared standing. Avan looked at me and I only looked away.

"Ya, I can be pretty stupid," Avan said. He scratched the back of his neck "I walked out and well I didn't even make it around the block before she had me running back to her. But by the time I reached her house again she was gone. I would have come straight here but all she said about this dinner was it was at a nice restaurant. It took me a bit."

"What about Victoria?" I asked looking down at my plate of food and pushing some about.

"Well let's say my ego is definitely gonna take a hit when she uploads those videos to youtube but let's face it babe, you're totally worth it." He bent over and kissed my cheek pulling up a chair and taking a bit from the potatoes on my plate.

"I never said I would go out with you again," I pouted and bit his hand as he tried to take another bite of my overly priced potatoes.

"Oh come on," he pouted and pulled me against him. "I know I messed up and I know I picked just about the worst time in the world to do it. I know tonight was important to you," he took my chin between his fingers and tilted up towards him. "I apologize my darling, please take me back?"

A girl from the next table squealed "say yes!" she shrieked and I blushed as I realize mostly the entire restaurant was focused on us.

"Stop making a scene," I pushed him away from me. I sat with my hands in my lap and my head cast down. "I'll go out with you just, don't make a scene," I blushed.

"K," he whispered and took me into his arms hiding my blush from the restaurant. I nuzzled my head into his neck and he clutched me tighter. "I really am sorry for being so late arriving Mr. and Mrs. Gilles," he apologized to my grandparents.

"Don't dare hurt her again," my grandfather said as the waitress came by for desserts.

"A strawberry milkshake," Avan ordered "two straws and two spoons please," he said.

"Oh will one be for your lovely girlfriend?" she giggled.

"Yes it sure will be," he draped his arm over me.

"Not even ten minutes of being back together and you're already doing ridiculous things like ordering a drink for us to share." I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder with a smile.

"I figured that you would like sharing and besides I know your weakness for a good old fashion strawberry milk shake." He gently kissed my lips and I kissed back. I wouldn't tell him of my feelings yet but I was happy to have him by my side. His fingers laced with mine under the table as I smiled.

The desserts were brought out and Avan and I happily munched away on the delectable dessert. Avan took a few bites but I knew that most of it was meant for me. I would have to puke it all back up later but sharing something so delicious with someone as handsome as Avan was worth a sour taste later. I licked my lips as I finished off the last of the milkshake. I grinned like an idiot and planted a soft kiss on Avan's lips.

"Thanks for ordering something so yummy," I said. He smiled down at me and pecked my lips again.

"Here's your bill," the waitress said leaving it.

"Oh the painful part," my grandfather joked.

"I've got it sir, it's your anniversary so this is my present," he grinned.

"Oh I'm sure that the bill is too steep for you son," my grandfather said.

"I assure you that I can take care of it," Avan said prying the bill from my grandfather's hand. He picked out his wallet and set three hundreds in the tab.

"Why, thank you son," my grandfather seemed astonished.

"Thanks Avan," I said. He kissed me and pulled my chair out as we went to leave.

**AN: I hope you like this new chapter it's longer than my last one. Please review ^.^**


	11. Complaints

Complaints

I sighed contently as I rested my head on Avan's lap while Dan was having us all do a script run through. Luckily for us it was our first one for this new episode so he let us just have fun with it. We were allowed to sit in our lounge and Dan sat in his lounge chair listening.

"What are you thinking Beck?" I asked.

"Just admiring you," Avan said looking down at me on his lap.

I stuck my tongue out at him then looked at my script "why today? Do I look horrid every other day or something?"

"No," he said quickly after "of course not! It's just, I like that shirt."

"Why don't you like all of my shirts?" I snapped.

"It's just I bought you this one," he tried again.

"Why is it because you thought all of my other shirts were disgusting," I glared up at him.

"No I just wanted to buy you something as beautiful as you."

"Oh what so you're saying you'd date this shirt? And be careful because now if you say no then that means you wouldn't-" he kissed me cutting my sentence off as he was supposed to.

"I date you because of your personality not because you're mind bogglingly gorgeous."

"Ok what is this?" Victoria suddenly interrupted. I looked at my script several times and no the line still wasn't there.

"Um the script," I said giving her an odd look.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Dan asked.

"There's a Beck and Jade kiss on like every page and how does this argument even have anything to do with the episode?"

Avan and I looked at each other oddly. She glared at us and we were a little confused as to why. I mean it's not like we wrote the script. I definitely didn't mind kissing Avan I mean he was dreamy, a great kisser, perfect lips. Oh crap I'm drooling! I lifted my sleeve to my jaw and quickly wiped it but I saw Avan grinning down at me. Did he know I was drooling over him? No how could he? "Someone's hungry," he chuckled. I let out a nervous giggle as well. "Hey Dan since Vic has an issue anyways can we have a snack break?"

"Sure I don't see why not kids," Dan said and much to my surprise everyone except Victoria scrambled out of the room.

"So were you hungry?" I asked looking up at Avan.

"No you were the one with the drool not me."

"Right, right I just wanted to know if you were hungry too."

"Oh I see, I don't mind a little snack," Avan nuzzled my nose.

#

No One's POV

#

"So you guys are the people I need to talk to?" Victoria slammed her hands down on the desk of the script writing unit. The man looked up at her oddly "I want Beck and Jade to break up. There is too much Beck and Jade romance, they even have an internet name!"

"We already did an episode where they break up, Jade dumps Beck remember? Episode 5 you were in it too."

"I don't want them just to break up, I want them to hate each other. I want them to be the cause of endless bad drama, especially Jade. And I _never_ want them to get back together," Victoria snarled.

"That isn't what Dan wants with the show that he's told us."

"Well start writing that episode because I think when I'm done talking to Dan that'll change." Victoria walked away her nose up in the air. The writers rolled their eyes and went back to work, and not with Victoria's script.

**AN: I know this isn't the longest chapter I've ever done but for the sake of updating tonight and not making the rest of this crap this is what I've done. Please review and if it isn't too much to ask please check out my other story A Mutation because I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on it and I'd like some. It's a crossover but Bade.**


	12. Goodbye

Goodbye

"I can't believe they're leaving," I said talking with my mom in the morning.

"Ya I know, isn't it great?" her mom asked quietly.

"No," I pouted putting my chin in my hand. My mom looked at me oddly "this means Avan isn't going to hang out with me anymore."

My mom smiled fondly at me "he's still your friend darling," she said grasping my hand. I pouted anyways and looked down again "darling if he means so much to you maybe you need to tell him," she said gently.

"Maybe," I pondered.

"Hey look what's online," my dad called chuckling summoning my mother and I. "I found your boyfriend," he chuckled. I bent down as dad clicked on a video showing Avan, in a chicken suit. As the video went on it showed Avan in multiple humiliatingly hilarious costumes. At several points I paused the video and printed the picture on the screen.

After collecting about 3 dozen of the pictures I took about a dozen pieces of paper and different colored markers. I escaped into my room and came out again only after I stashed my stack of papers away.

"Liz you shouldn't keep me waiting!" Avan yelled.

"I know!" I skipped down the stairs and landed in his arms. "Sorry I thought you were in the living room."

"It's ok I'll carry you," and with that he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Avan!" I screeched giggling as he took me into the living room.

"Hi Nana, Pop Pop," Avan greeted walking in smiling at them.

"Oh Avan dear don't hurt Elizabeth please," my grandmother said. Worry was strewn throughout her voice as she watched.

"I'm ok Nana he's just a little crazy," I said laughing before hugging him around his stomach. "Avan laughed before finally returning me back to the correct direction. My grandmother shrieked as my shirt hiked up a little. "Nana it's ok," I said quickly fixing it.

"Elizabeth," she chastised "not with your boyfriend her young lady!"

"Ok I didn't mean to Nana it was an accident."

"It had better have been."

"Nana I'll miss you," I hugged her.

"Oh my darling I'll miss you too but I have splendid news!" she released my hug and rested her hands on my shoulder. "Your grandfather and I are going to have you and Avan up at the mansion during summer break!"

I looked at her the previous smile plastered on my face and the shock so enormous that the smile was just plastered there. "Great," I finally said looking over at Avan. "Right?"

"Ya it'll be the perfect break," Avan said kissing my cheek. "Thanks for the invite Nana," he smiled.

"Oh Avan you'll love the mansion," my grandfather said putting a hand on Avan's shoulder. "It'll be an absolute wonder to have you and Elizabeth up. There's a pool and rooms galore, no getting into any disgusting trouble though."

"Oh of course not," Avan immediately said.

"Good now give me a hug boy and wish us a good flight."

"You two call me when you get in I want to know my future grandparents are safe," Avan wrote his number down and I was astounded at how much he cared.

"Elizabeth you've got a winner on your hands here," my grandmother said taking Avan's number from him.

"I'll remember that Nana," I said looking up at him.

**AN: Ok good news and bad news first the bad news I only see a few more chapters in this story WAIT DON'T KILL ME the good news is: *drum roll* I'm going to do a sequel! Please review **


	13. Something To Say

Something To Say

I was getting ready for work the first day I didn't have my grandparents to hide from. I pulled on one of my sun dresses since we just got into costume usually. Today was the day for costume fitting.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I waved.

"Is Avan coming over tonight? I'm making my wonderful chicken tonight," she smiled.

"I don't think he'll be coming over anymore mom," I pouted. "Oh thanks for reminding me though," I ran upstairs and grabbed my papers from my drawer. "Bye mom I'll ask him to come over," I said running out to my car.

"Bye darling," she called.

"Tell dad I said bye," I called back closing the door.

#

When I got to work I hurried to the catwalk above set. I waited until a few of my cast mates came on set before I took the paper in my hands and tossed it down. I smiled waiting as Avan, Victoria, Leon, Dan, and Ariana began looking at the pictures. Everyone but Avan began laughing at the hilarious photos before suddenly Vic crumpled one of the papers. I smiled knowing exactly which one she got. Suddenly Ari screamed and jumped up and down shoving a paper in front of Avan's face.

"LOOK!" she yelled jumping up and down.

"Have you seen Liz today?"

"Hi," I waved from my place on the catwalk. "Wanna come over for dinner tonight? My mom's making her special chicken."

"I'd love to," he smiled up at me. "Can I come as your boyfriend?"

"Since you said yes," I smiled and began walking down the catwalk. The moment Avan saw me he ran towards me and kissed me. It was everything I had hoped it would be. It was hard, it was caring, it was…wet? I broke away laughing as Avan blushed and licked his lips of the drool he had let spill.

"I'm sorry," he said blushing.

"The drool makes it memorable," I said and kissed him lightly again.

"Well glad you two ended up well," Dan said. "Now I have some good news and bad news," Dan announced. "The good news is those of you that decided to take your high school classes still and graduated, you've received your diplomas." Ari, Vic, Avan and I all collected our diplomas from him.

"What's the bad news?" Ariana asked.

"Well since we took some bad marketing advice and broke up Beck and Jade four episodes ago our ratings have plummeted. Due to the drop in ratings Victorious has unfortunately been canceled." The whole cast gasped and looked at Dan depressed.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Leon said.

"I wish I was kids," Dan shook his head.

"Can't we just have Beck and Jade get back together?" Ariana tried.

"Unfortunately the producers have decided not to allow us to have that chance."

"Who would have known one stupid couple would break my show," Victoria pouted.

I rolled my eyes and held Avan's hand. "Well it's a good thing we finished high school," I said looking up at Avan. "We'll have to call Nana and Pop Pop to see if they'll pay for college. Guess I really am becoming a Marine biologist." I looked up at Avan.

"We can still act Liz," he kissed my head.

"I know but college isn't bad either," I told him looking up at him.

"Online college?"

"I guess that's ok," I kissed him.

"Good," he said and wrapped his arm around me. "You know," he said taking my hand walking away from the group to clear out our dressing rooms. "I never thought I'd be so happy on the day I lost my job. You make life better," he said kissing me collecting his own few personal things.

I smiled up at him and laid my head on his shoulder "you make my life better too."

#

**AN: I hope you like this chapter please review! Only one more chapter left. **


	14. An Invitation

**LAST CHAPTER**

An Invitation

A knock came on the door and I rushed to answer it. I stopped in the hallway and looked at myself. I wore a nice light purple dress and my hair was up. "Eh! Mom get the door," I yelled running back upstairs and ripping through my closet again.

"Darling Avan's at the door," my mom called down.

"Yes darling it's me!" he called up.

"I hear you both, I'll be down in like two seconds," I lied. I tore through my closet and tried to find something he would like. Five minutes later I still wasn't dressed and there was a knock on my bedroom door. "I'm naked!" I yelled even though it wasn't true.

"I doubt it," Avan's voice said. "You can just come out in whatever you know," he said. "I'm just in my bum jeans and shirt," he leaned on the door.

"Anything?" I asked holding my own pair of jeans in my fingers ready to catapult them across the room.

"Anything," he confirmed. I pulled the jeans on and pulled out a black, purple, and blue t-shirt on.

"I'm here," I said walking out and was pushed further into my room as Avan fell in. "You weren't supposed to fall," I said squatting beside him.

"Sorry," he grunted from the floor. "Shall we go pick a movie?" he asked.

"If you wanna get up off the floor," I teased him and offered him my hand.

"Thanks," he said getting up then looked in my room "what happened in here?"

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!" I screamed pushing him out and almost killing him on the stairs. "Sorry," I whispered closing my door and helping him, yet again, up from my floor.

"I'm ok," he said standing and pecking my on the lips. "You're so adorable," he put his arm around my shoulders and led me downstairs.

#

"Oh Avan it's so nice to see you here all the time," my mom said squeezing his shoulder lightly as she left.

"Bye Mrs. Gilles," he called then turned back around to allow me to lay back on him. "Do you like the movie?" he asked.

"It's alright," I shrugged pretty much hating the movie we had picked.

"Really?" he asked "because I kind of hate it," he whispered.

I laughed and kissed him "good me too," I said.

"Awesome," he got up and turned off the TV. "Ok so what are we going to do instead?"

"We could make cookies," I offered.

"You know I love cookies," he said.

"Ok you go start getting the stuff out and I'm gonna check my email really quick to see if my professor emailed me back about my paper," I said standing.

"Deal," he kissed me and rushed out.

I went over to my compute and sat down turning it on. I sat and opened my email waiting for all the messages to get in. I saw one from my professor and almost clicked it when my grandma's name caught my eye.

I clicked my grandma's message first and screeched with excitement upon reading it.

"What's wrong?" Avan asked rushing in.

"My grandma sent us an invite to come over to her place in two weeks!" I exclaimed. "You're coming right?" I asked looking up almost sad.

"Sure I'll come they have internet right?"

"Ya England should have internet," I pondered. I laughed at myself for a moment before responding again "of course they do she sent me an email. Oh I'm retarded sometimes."

"Ya then I can keep up with classes. I'll check with my parents but since I'm 18 they don't have too much say. When to when?" he asked putting his hands on the back of my chair.

"April 14th to May 29th," I said looking at the tickets she sent in the email.

"Wow that's a long time," he said.

"Ya but don't worry we'll have fun the whole time. Well except during edict classes but some suffering for a lot of fun is worth it."

"Well holiday in England here we come," Avan said kissing the top of my head.

#

**AN: So this is the last chapter in the Acting story but the next story will be called Holiday In England, I think. Please give me one last review and I'll try to get the sequel up soon.**


End file.
